Hujan
by EsKrimrasaMatcha
Summary: "Hei, Izumo, kau suka hujan ya?"
1. Hujan

Rin berlomba dengan cuaca, pikirnya. Ketika mendapati awan hitam yang menggantung di atas langit True Cross Academy town, ia tahu tidak lama lagi hujan akan mengguyur dengan derasnya. Dan benar saja, belum sampai Rin keluar dari bangunan kelas tambahan exorcist, milyatan tetes air menghujam bumi tanpa ampun, Rin mendesah, ia hanya ingin segera sampai kamar asramanya, itu saja, dan niatan menembus hujan yang sederas ini adalah hal terkhir yang akan Rin lakukan. Dengan terpaksa, Rin mencoba menunggu, berharap hujan akan cepat reda, dan ia bisa pulang.

Tidak punya alasan untuk bergegas lagi, Rin melambatkan langkah kakinya, mencari pilar yang ia rasa nyaman untuk bersandar selama menunggu hujan reda, dan tiba-tiba saja pandangan Rin jatuh ke seseorang yang tengah terpukau dengan hujan, seolah baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya melihat hujan turun, dan orang itu bukan sembarang orang yang tidak Rin kenal, seseorang itu merupakan teman sekelasnya di kelas tambahan exorcist.

_Izumo? _

_First_ _impression_ yang Rin dapat dari Izumo Kamiki adalah gadis bermulut tajam yang menertawai mimpi orang lain, membuatnya terlihat seperti seseorang yang tidak punya hati, ditambah Izumo Kamiki juga menjadi gadis pesuruh yang memanfaatkan kebaikan Shiemi yang hanya ingin berteman dengannya, namun tiba-tiba saja Rin mendapatinya menangis karena gadis itu merasa terlalu lemah untuk melindungi sahabatnya, ia juga mencuci kaus yang Rin pinjamkan padanya, dan yang paling membekas di ingatan Rin adalah ketika semua takut berdekatan dengannya begitu tahu Rin merupakan anak Satan, Izumo Kamiki justru biasa saja, gadis itu bersikap seolah Rin sama normalnya dengan semua orang di dunia ini, bukan seorang monster, bukan seorang anak Satan, namun pemuda biasa seumurannya.

Dan dari semua itu, ini kali pertamanya Rin melihat ekspresi Izumo bisa selembut itu, biasanya ia akan memasang wajah aku-hanya-peduli-diriku-sendiri, mendirikan dinding isolasi yang membuat orang segan untuk berdekatan dengannya. Tapi, entah kenapa, lubuk hati Rin berkata jika sebenarnya Izumo justru menginginkan sebaliknya, hanya saja gadis itu seperti tertahan oleh suatu alasan yang membuatnya takut untuk terlalu dekat dengan orang lain.

"Hei! Apa kau lihat-lihat!" Gertakan Izumo membuat Rin terperanjat dari lamunannya, kemudian heran karena gadis itu membuat wajah yang sulit untuk dibaca, terlebih dengan dahi yang mengeryit, pipi yang bersemu dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut, _kesal? _

"Ti… tidak?"

"Tidak apa!?"

"Aku, aku tidak melihat." Rin mencoba mengelak.

Selanjutnya mendapati Izumo yang membuang muka darinya, Rin akhirnya mendesah lega, lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke tempat gadis itu berdiri.

"Kau mau apa!?" Lagi-lagi Izumo mengertak, dan dimata Rin, gadis itu justru mirip dengan Kuro yang tengah terprovokasi sesuatu, meskipun sedikit membuatnya heran, Izumi justru terlihat… lucu?

"Tentu saja menunggu hujan reda, daripada berjauhan seperti orang asing, berdua lebih baik, i-iyakan?"

Izumo membuang muka untuk kedua kalinya, namun Rin masih bisa melihat sebagian wajahnya yang kembali merona, bahkan menjalar sampai telinganya, mungkin Izumo kedinginan, karena yang Rin tahu, wajah Yukio juga akan memerah ketika udara berubah sangat dingin.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, hujan masih belum memberi tanda-tanda akan berhenti, lalu langit semakin menggelap, tidak ada satupun manusia yang berlalu lalang, ditambah Izumo tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Rin juga tidak tahu harus bicara apa, jadi ia membiarkan suara hujan menemani pikiran kosongnya, sampai Rin merasa benar-benar tidak tahan dengan kesunyian diantara mereka, ya setidaknya Rin mencoba untuk bicara, "Hei, Izumo, kau suka hujan ya?"

"Apa, apa alasanmu berkata demikian!? Ja-jangan sok tahu!"

"Soalnya, kau tadi itu, seperti, eumn, terpukau? Takjub? Tadi saat melihat hujan... Apa aku salah?"

Netra merah Izumo membesar selama beberapa detik, lalu mencoba melirik kearah lain, menghindari tatapan Rin yang masih terfokus pada gadis itu.

"Bukan urusanmu," sergahnya, membuat Rin mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencoba mengajak bicara Izumo lagi, dan sepertinya gadis itu menyadari jika ia sedikit berlebihan, mencairkan suasana akward yang ia ciptakan sendiri, Izumo berdehem cukup keras, "Jangan katakan pada siapapun, atau-

"Atau kau akan tahu akibatnya," gadis itu berbisik dengan nada penuh ancaman, dan Rin dibuat merinding olehnya.

Sunyi kemudian melanda lagi, deras hujan masih belum berubah sama sekali, malahan, Rin curiga jika hujan semakin deras, bukannya mereda. Disampingnya, Izumo menyilangkan kedua tangannya, memeluk tubuhnya yang kedinginan, andai saja Rin tadi tidak menanggalkan blazernya sebelum pergi ke kelas tambahan exorcist, ia bisa saja meminjamkan pada Izumo, ya 'jika' saja.

"Hei, Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana latihanmu dengan Kirigakure-sensei?" Rin sedikit terperanjat, masih belum percaya jika Izumo mencoba membuka percakapan, terlebih bertanya yang tidak biasanya orang tanyakan, bahkan Yukio yang merupakan adiknya sendiri justru terlihat masa bodoh dengan perkembangan latihan Rin. Menyadari Rin yang seperti kehilangan kata-kata, Izumo segera berseru dengan panik,"Bukannya aku peduli atau apa!"

"Kau tahu, aku hanya khawatir kalau kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan apimu dengan benar, kau bisa saja membakar diriku tanpa sengaja, jadi jangan salah paham!"

"Hei, kau pikir aku ini poromancer amatiran?" Rin tidak menanggapi serius perkataan Izumo, mengerucutkan bibirnya, Rin mencoba memasang wajah seimut mungkin.

"_Pyromancer_, Rin." Izumo berdecak, mengabaikan Rin yang menertawai kesalahannya.

Setelah melempar lirikan singkat pada Rin, pandangan Izumo kemudian mengawang ke angkasa, kalau saja awan hitam tidak menghalangi, mungkin saja langit memang sudah gelap, dan mereka disini, terjebak hujan berdua, kedinginan.

"Izumo, coba lihat ini," Begitu Izumo menolehkan kepala ke arahnya, ia segera membuka telapak tangannya, api biru muncul tidak lama kemudian, perlahan kehangatan api itu menghilangkan rasa dingin diantara keduanya, "Aku bisa membuat bentuk apapun yang ku mau, dan ini Kuro!"

Rin mengerjap ketika mendapati Izumo yang mengeryitkan dahinya, dari netra merahnya, Rin bisa merasakan keraguan dari gadis itu, Izumo mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, menatap tepat ke wajah Rin, "Ini tidak mirip Kuro sama sekali."

"Kalau begitu coba tebak ini," api biru di tangan Rin kini membelah menjadi dua, membentuk suatu bentuk dimana hanya Rin saja yang tahu apa itu.

"Ubur-ubur?" Izumo menebak asal, kini giliran Rin yang mengernyit.

"Salah! Ini dua familiarmu itu lho, siapa namanya? Aki mochi?"

"Uke dan Mike!"

Rin terus membuat bentuk-bentuk absurd dari apinya, memaksa Izumo untuk menebak bentuk yang ia buat, dan nyaris tidak ada jawaban gadis itu yang benar sama sekali. Setidaknya sesaat mereka lupa jika tengah terjebak hujan, bahkan mungkin saja mereka lupa jika udara semakin mendingin dan sekitar mereka mulai gelap gulita.

"Api mu sangat cantik…" Izumo berbisik dengan nada yang lembut, dari semua orang, Rin yang tidak menyangka akan mendengar Izumo berkata demikian, terlebih dengan gadis itu yang kemudian membuat wajah yang-

"Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang justru ketakutan melihatnya."

-Begitu tulus, bahkan senyuman itu.

"Niisan!"

Dari halaman yang dikelilingi bangunan kelas tambahan exorcist, Yukio muncul dengan payung yang melindunginya dari guyuran hujan yang masih belum mereda, pemuda itu terengah-engah menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Kamiki-san?" Yukio menoleh ke gadis yang dimaksud begitu menyadari keberadaannya, ia sesaat seperti bertanya-tanya kenapa Izumo masih disini, namun segera memfokuskan atensinya pada Rin, "Aku tahu Niisan pasti tidak akan membawa payung, dan asalkan Niisan tahu, aku sampai harus minta ijin pulang dari misi sebentar hanya untuk ini!"

Tanpa menunggu Rin mengatakan apapun, Yukio menyodorkan payung ke tangan Rin, "Sekarang aku harus kembali, kerjakan PR, dan jangan mencoba membuat masalah selama aku pergi, mengerti Niisan?"

"Hei, Yu-"

"Dan karena aku hanya membawa satu payung, Niisan harus mengantar Kamiki-san sampai asramanya."

Dengan terburu-buru, Yukio meninggalkan mereke berdua, berjalan menuju pintu terdekat dan menggunakan kunci untuk berpindah tempat secara instan.

"Tanpa diberi tahu pun, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, dasar Yukio!" Rin menggerutu pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menoleh ke arah Izumo yang belum mengucapkan apapun lagi semenjak Yukio muncul.

"Wow, kita dapat payung, waktunya pulang!"

Rin segera menarik lengang Izumo dan melangkah menembus hujan deras dibawah payung yang sebenarnya tidak begitu lebar untuk menampung dua orang bersamaan, memaksa bahu mereka berhimpitan agar tidak terkena air hujan.

"Ha… haruskah? Haruskah kau sangat berdekatan denganku seperti ini!?" Izumo sedikit berteriak, bersaing dengan suara hujan yang begitu berisik, bahu Rin yang menempel dengan bahu Izumo terasa begitu hangat, menyadari jika mereka memang berjarak sangat dekat membuat pipi Rin memanas.

"Tentu saja! Aku tidak mau kau kehujanan, dan aku juga tidak mau kehujanan."

Selanjutnya Izumo tidak berkata apa-apa lagi, dan Rin sibuk memastikan payung tetap melindungi mereka dari hujan, meskipun sepertinya percuma. Setidaknya ia sama sekali tidak menyesal karena tidak bisa sampai asrama dengan cepat, digertak gadis yang berada di sebelahnya ini, kedinginan, lalu digertak lagi oleh adiknya sendiri, kemudian kehujanan meskipun jalan dibawah payung, setidaknya… setidaknya, ia bersama Izumo.

…

Hari itu, setelah sekolah reguler usai, dan Rin bergegas menuju kelas tambahan exorcist, Rin berpapasan dengan Izumo sebelum masuk kedalam kelas, biasanya, sebelum mereka terjebak hujan kemarin sore, Izumo akan membuang muka begitu saja, namun, kali ini, kali ini berbeda, gadis itu melempar seringaian tipis padanya.

Selanjutnya Rin mencoba untuk bicara dengannya lagi, "Hei, coba tebak apa yang aku temui di jalan pulang?"


	2. Hujan (sidestory)

Hari ini lagi-lagi hujan mengguyur tanpa ampun, beruntung Izumo tidak melupakan payungnya hari ini, selain itu ia juga perlu mengembalikan payung yang dipinjamkan padanya, dan entah kebetulan apa yang tengah didapatinya, setelah Izumo berbelok menuju koridor lain, ia mendapati Yukio yang berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Okumura-sensei!" seruan Izumo tidak hanya menghentikan Yukio, tapi juga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang tengah berlalu lalang di koridor sekolah, namun Izumo tidak memerdulikan hal itu, ia segera menghampiri Yukio dan memberikan payung pemuda itu yang dipinjamkan oleh Rin padanya, "Aku berniat mengembalikan lebih awal, tapi Okumura-sensei jarang masuk kelas regular, dan aku lupa membawa ini waktu kelas exorcist."

"Tidak masalah, sebenarnya ini juga bukan payungku, tapi payung Shura-san."

Selanjutnya keduanya saling berdiam diri, mendapati situasi akward, Izumo mengambil inisiatif untuk berjalan lebih dulu, mendapati mereka berjalan searah, Yukio mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"Ah, Rin pasti sedang berlatih pedang dengan Kirigakure-sensei sekarang." Izumo berucap tanpa sadar, beruntung suaranya cukup lirih, tapi dengan Yukio yang berada di sampingnya, izumo tidak yakin jika pemuda itu tidak mendengarnya barusan.

"Kamiki-san cukup dekat dengan nii-san, ya." Yukio menampakkan senyum signaturenya, namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus Izumo, melainkan perkataan Yukio yang mengejutkan Izumo sesaat, "Kau sampai tahu kalau nii-san ada Latihan dengan Shura-san hari ini."

"Aah…"

"Terlebih semenjak kalian terjebak hujan hari itu." Izumo tidak tahu jika Yukio memperhatikan mereka, ah, tentu saja Yukio memperhatikan kakaknya. Izumo semula berpikir jika pemuda itu cuek pada kakaknya, ternyata memang tidak boleh menilai seseorang dari luarnya saja. Dan lagi, ia jadi lupa alasan apa yang akan dirinya utarakan untuk mengelak perkataan Yukio.

"Kamiki-san, kau suka hujan ya?"

"Rin juga bertanya hal sama," Izumo tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya lagi, "aku jadi tidak meragukan lagi kalau kalian benar-benar kembar."

"Kami berdua kembar fraternal, jadi jangan heran kalau tidak mirip." Yukio membenarkan letak kacamatanya, lalu sebelum pembicaraan mereka beralih ke topik lain, Yukio segera menyinggung pertanyaannya lagi, "Ah, bukankah di nama Kamiki-san ada kanji hujannya?"

"sebelumnya aku tidak pernah terpikirkan hal itu." Jika dipikir kembali, nama Izumo terdiri dari dua kanji, dan untuk menulis kanji awan, ada kanji hujan yang berada di bawah kanji matahari, kalau bukan Yukio yang tiba-tiba mengatakannya, mungkin Izumo tidak pernah menyadari hal ini, sesaat Izumo mencuri pandang pada guyuran hujan diluar sana, masih begitu deras, dan sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda untuk berhenti.

"Di namaku juga ada." Dan Izumo menyadari jika suara Yukio sedikit berubah, biasanya suara pemuda itu terdengar antara tegas dan ramah, namun kali ini segelintir kesepian bisa Izumo dengar dari suarnya.

"Mungkin nii-san tidak akan pernah cerita pada Kamiki-san, tapi di hari pemakaman ayah kami, saat itu hujan turun deras." Namun, bukan itu saja, Yukio teringat hari dimana ia bertanya pada Shiro mengapa Mephisto membiarkan dua anak satan untuk tetap hidup, Yukio tidak ingin mengingatnya, tapi memori itu selalu muncul lagi dan lagi, terlebih setiap hujan turun seperti saat ini.

"Kupikir hujan akan membuat nii-san tidak nyaman, tapi ternyata aku hanya terlalu overthink." Dan ternyata hanya dirinya saja yang terganggu dengan hujan, Rin tidak membenci hujan seperti dirinya, kakaknya itu justru sebaliknya, sayangnya Yukio tidak memiliki cukup keberanian untuk menyuarakan hal itu.

a/n : jadi ini kepikiran waktu iseng nulis nama Yukio sama Izumo pake kanji di laptop, dan tahunya emang di kanji yuki sama kumo ada kanji ame nya, dan terciptalah fanfic ini. Sungguh receh sekali, tapi seengaknya ini jadi pelepas penat di sela kesibukan kuliah, Ah, sebenernya besok ada UTS, tapi sama sekali nggak bisa belajar kalo ini belum kutulis, lagipula beberapa menit lagi chapter 126 bakal keluar di mangaplus.


End file.
